In This Game
by IllaSc
Summary: There are double agents in this game... Tor and Atri, the only Hunters. But are they good or bad? Fax, TorAtri, Nudgy... eventually.
1. The Call

Here's a story that's ALOT of Fax and Tri and stuff... but I wrote it before I was banned from fluff. So, because my friend Ashley absolutely loved it I decided to post it here. I promise that it's not ALL fluff. So... uh... here it is!

Oh, and Dringer, I promise you, cross my heart and hope to die, that I did not steal the name "Hunters" from you. I had written this far before you even posted the first chapter of Uninvincible. And they're different, anyway.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the books. Everything out of the books is mine.**

---------------------

#rrrrring#

Jeb Batchelder nearly jumped out of his chair. This call- he'd been waiting for it so anxiously it surprised him when it came. Now where was his cell phone?

#rrrrii#

"Jeb." It wasn't a question or a statement. It was more like a threat.

"Ma'am?"

"I suppose you've seen the newspaper."

"Y-y-yes, ma'am." The Director always unnerved him a bit.

"Congratulations. Now both your pet projects are in New York City." Jeb knew this persona mainly as the Director. Other than Jeb, no one else knew her real name.

"They have, in the past hour, gotten makeovers. I had an assistant fax you pictures in case some inept scientists wouldn't recognize them."

Jeb swallowed hard at this insult. He had watched over them since inception. He, Jeb, not able to recognize the kids who were almost his own children? He, Jeb, not able to recognize his own daughter? But respect was a policy with the Director, so he simply said,

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then you know what to do."

That voice- Jeb would never be able to escape it. So cool. The Director never got angry- at least not raging angry. Her voice was kind on the surface, yet every time Jeb heard it, it sent shivers racing down his spine. The voice was always calm. Calm, and cool.

Jeb hated it.

"Where are they headed?"

"The beach. Location 256074, I believe. They are flying in a straight line so far." Jeb quickly jotted down the information.

"Thank you, ma'am. I shall let Ari and about ten more know and..."

"Take them all."

Jeb's eyebrows went up. "Uh... yes, ma'am." He started walking around with the cell phone between his ear and shoulder, preparing to leave.

"We'll depart as soon as possible, ma'am."

"Of course. And the time has come, Jeb."

Jeb halted. "What do you mean by..."

"Take the Hunters," she replied in a whisper.

Jeb's head snapped upright and the phone clattered to the floor, but there was a dial tone before it even hit the ground.

-----------------

Oh yeah, and according to definition the Hunters are "Mary Sues" because they have three different animals' DNA, but they're not perfect and they don't even have any powers. So there. There's a reason why they have so many, too. So don't stop reading just cuz you hate Mary Sues. Review!


	2. Project Chimera

Here goes it...

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah**

**---------------------------------------------**

The Hunters... _his_ Hunters...

Jeb mused as he went to get them. Why now? Why had she demanded they stay at the Institute for all these years, then suddenly...

He smiled as he entered the room. They were huddled up in cages. True, they were spacious and the bed was even comfortable, but still- cages.

He had created them, and they were his first successful experiment. Even before the Flock... and before Erasers. He had been so proud, and the Director praised him for his work. For these two yes, there were only two- paved the way for the rest.

They were both 1 percent owl, 1 percent falcon, 1 percent wolf, 1 percent cheetah, and 1 percent jaguar- a total of 2 avian, 2 feline, 1 canine, and 95 human. Amazingly, the best attributes of each animal had been present in the DNA grafted on to these two. Thousands more of Project Chimera had been created, only to fail.

The reason each of these had worked... well, mere coincidence. _Fifteen years_ and millions of dollars had been spent on trying to make this specific type of hybrid. About 500 more failed tries after the younger one and the Director called it quits.

Jeb stopped in front of the elder Hunter's cage. He called this one Tor, after the Latin word for "Hunter." Tor, Subject 1191, was seventeen years old and six foot two. He had an impressive wingspan of fifteen and a half feet. His feathers were a very dark brown, like wet pine bark, with an occasional tan feather. His hair was an even darker brown, and his cat eyes matched his feathers- deep brown and flecked with tan.

His ears were slightly pointed due to the canine and feline influence. Tor himself was strong, fast, and intelligent. Jeb smiled as he turned toward him.

"Ready for the chase of your life?"

"Yes, sir," he replied as he turned to fold up his bed.

Jeb's mouth quirked as he caught a glimpse of the implant beneath the boy's long-ish hair. They had been a part of another experiment- Project Stabilize- since both were infants. The implant was designed to be removable, but the Hunters had been told that it meant death to do so.

He moved over to the adjacent cage. Atri- subject 1192- sixteen, almost seventeen years old. Two cat ears stuck out of her unruly, curly reddish brown hair. Jeb had- oops- put in more feline DNA than intended and she had these ears as a result. Her wingspan was fourteen and a half feet, her feathers were slightly darker than her hair, and she was five foot nine.

Atri's green eyes narrowed as he approached her. The implant kept them from feeling any emotions whatsoever except those the Network deemed "helpful." Suspicion was "helpful."

"What now?"

"Ready for a vacation to the beach?"

Her eyes narrowed further. "To do what?"

"Go after the Flock."

"Yes, sir."

Jeb smiled as he unlocked Tor's cage. Finally, he had a chance to make good. Ever since his collapse of reason when he took away the Flock, the others had been hard on him. That would never happen again.

He had been a part of the second Project Stabilize after he got back.

His son Tor and the girl Atri were the only other ones with implants.

-----------------------------

Tell me what you think, please! I love reviews...


	3. Beginnings of Upheaval

Hey peopleses! Here's the next chapter. Oh, and check out my C2 "Feathered Tragedies." That's all for now!

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Do I _have_ to do this?**

**JP: #waves wet noodle threateningly#**

**Me: #whimpers# Okay, okay... I don't own anything you recognize. JP does. Would you put that thing away now?**

------------------

#Atri's POV#

I am Subject 1192, but Dr. Batchelder calls me Atri.

I have been a part of two experiments- Project Stabilize and Project Chimera. Tor is the only one who is like me.

We share most characteristics. Wings, retractable claws on our hands and feet, cat eyes, pointed teeth, extremely keen senses, the instinct to hunt, and incredible strength, speed, endurance, agility, and intelligence.

Or so I'm told.

I've never met any normal being other than the scientists. But we _are_ better than any of the genetically modified humans. We can tear them to pieces- _literally._ Even the Erasers, who are all brawn and no brain, have no chance against us.

My name, Atri, comes from the Latin word for huntress- ven**atri**x. That is exactly what I am. I can hear a whisper one-quarter of a mile away with my cat ears- Tor only has pointed ears. My eyes can focus on a mouse a mile away. I can smell prey from far off, and can follow a trail that is ten days old.

We were bred to hunt... and to kill.

-----------------

(A/N: Okay that was actually a chapter all by itself, but I decided to combine it with this one. So I expect double reviews. :P)

**Beginnings of Upheaval**

**----------------------**

#Max's POV#

I awoke with a start. Iggy was standing next to me. "What is it, Ig?" I mumbled, exhausted from the prior day's events. I mean, really, how often do you lose your little girl only to find out she can breathe _under water?!_

"I think I heard something."

I sighed. Iggy is _always_ hearing things.

"Go back to sleep."

"I'm serious, Max. Can't you hear that?"

I sat up begrudgingly. Just because _I'm_ the leader, _I_ never get to sleep through-

SNAP!

"Yeah, I heard it."

"Thanks to Max's great ears, the world..."

"Oh, be quiet." I stood up. "There's something in those woods."

"I figured it was the trees."

"Could you cut the sarcasm?"

"Sorry," he muttered.

For the next half hour, Fang and I searched the woods. Nothing. No Erasers, no whitecoats... nothing.

As I fell back asleep, I heard Iggy say, "Maybe it was just the trees."

The next thing I knew, it was daylight and Ari's boot was on my throat.

#Atri's POV#

Below me are two of the Flock. I assume it is Maximum and Fang, and they are looking for us. They make a great deal of noise, but not nearly as much as the Erasers did a moment ago.

In the tree across from me, Tor is half asleep. It has been a long day, and Dr. Batchelder neglected to feed us. I almost feel as though I could drop off as well.

Our assignment is to stay in close proximity to the Flock after the attack tomorrow. If all goes well, none will be killed. I say "if all goes well" because Erasers can hardly be contained when so close to their prey of choice. We Hunters are far more self-controlled.

The Flock is now asleep, and all is quiet- except for Tor's snoring. The moon is shining brightly on the water, and... now I'm yawning...

I mustn't... fall asleep...

I... mustn't... fall...

#Tor's POV#

"Tor! You there?"

The walkie-talkie blasted in my sensitive ear. Ari's rough voice was much too loud- why was that? I realized I had been using the walkie-talkie as a headrest.

"SUBJECT ELEVEN NINET-"

"I'm right here. No need to shout." In the tree to my right, Atri blinked at me sleepily.

"You got a sighting?"

I glanced up at the Flock, who were huddled around someone lying on the ground. "Yes."

"Well, did you see it? My big fight? That was awesome. He was almost dead, and Max was actually crying! Man, if Jeb hadn't stopped me..."

Actually, no, I didn't see. I was asleep. But if they knew we had slept through it, some heads would roll... _ours_. So I responded briefly, "Yes. Over and out."

"Over and out."

I was about to take off when Atri said, "Wait. What are they doing?" Turning, I focused on the Flock. The kids were all taking care of- yes, that's Fang- who presumably was the one Ari fought with. The eldest girl, Max, was leaning over him with concern. I snorted. Sentimentality. Highly overrated. In the Institute, what comes, comes and what goes, goes.

Without any warning, the girl bent down and kissed the guy on the lips. She was trying hard not to cry. I then experienced something new. It's hard to explain.

It was like I felt pain, but it was on the inside. I looked over at Atri, confused and somewhat frightened.

"Do you feel it?" She nodded, her eyes huge.

Then suddenly I had a huge headache. The implant in the back of my neck got really hot, like it was overworking. "Tor? What is happening?" Atri's voice was quivering. I looked at her clutching her head, and that pain on the inside happened again.

Along with a new burst of real pain.

"I- I don't know. I think it's the implant." I flew to the ground, and she followed me. "I'm- maybe if- I'm going to take it out. If the implant is malfunctioning, the most logical thing to do... yes. I'm going to take it out."

Her face contorted in fear. "Tor, no!"

I put my hand to the back of my neck.

"Don't! Remember? You'll DIE!"

I pulled out the implant.

"NOOOOOO!!!"

The world sank into darkness.

---------------------------------------

Okay, okay, WAY melodramatic there, I know. Tell me how bad I did with that. I'm thinking of discontinuing this story... what do you think? That's all I've got typed up right now... I'm so lazy...


End file.
